Along The Sea Shore
by Mayumi Reiko
Summary: [Songfic] What is happening along the sea shore? TF


**Aoi-chan's big mouth**

(Turns on the microphone)

Before year 2006 ends! I would like to say Thank you to everyone! Thank you for everything! This is my simple gift for you guys this coming year! Welcome 2007!!! Year of the fire pig… oink… oink… oink…

Happy New Year Everyone!!! I love you soooo much guys!!!

**_Message for Aira Winoa:_** hehehe

Oh honey!!! Thank you sooo much!!! Hai… I'm a Filipino. From Iloilo! The city of love! Oh! Really touching honey!!! Yeah… nice to hear that you are Steph's cousin! Yeah… we always commit some errors but we can improve it or polish it… hehehe… here's my YM (you can get rid with the and you can also invite me in your Friendster… same with the one above!

**_Message for my Forum Friends:_**

Oh! I love you guys!!! Thanks for everything!!! Hope we can finish our Doujinshi! Mwah!

Xoxox

Aoi

_**To All:**_

Hope you'll enjoy this song-fic! Sung by Stephen Speaks! Out of My League! My favorite song! Sit back! Relax and enjoy! By the way, the characters are a bit OOC I guess especially Tokiya. LOL

**Disclaimer:** Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are not mine to keep, they're Anzai's... --, (If I'm Anzai I would make more ToFuu mush on FoR)

* * *

**Along the Sea Shore**

**oOo**

"Hai! We must deliver the stocks before 8. Yeah, I know! The senior secretary needs the list of it or else there would be troubles in delivering the goods. Arigatou Gozaimasu." Tokiya said while typing some files on his computer. He'd been busy for three weeks. He let out a one heavy sigh after talking to his client in New York. He takes off his glasses and closes his eyes for a while.

**_it's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way_**

He heard the creak of the door. The intruder felt familiar to him. He already knew who it is. That smell is really like her.

'Lavender'

As he opens his eyes. A snorting Fuuko welcomes him. He nearly laugh at the expression in her face. How he miss that look on her face. She brushes her long purple locks and arches her elegant eyebrow to him. He just smiles at her like an idiot that she would like to punch straight on his pretty face.

"Mi-chan! Aren't you getting tired! Mi-chan! Have some rest! Relax for a while!" Fuuko said with full irritation on her voice seeing her boyfriend exhausted.

They had been couple for almost 4 years after graduating high school and now they are still stronger than ever. 4 years of fighting, cherishing and loving each other.

"Fuuko, I need to finish this first or else our company will…" Tokiya said trying to tell her his reasons but Fuuko cuts her sentence.

"You and your big mouth Mi-chan! Ha! Mi-chan! Come on! Move some limbs there! Let's go out somewhere! Let's relax." She said with a heavy sigh. She can't imagine that her boyfriend will end up to be a workaholic Asst. Manager.

"Fuuko" He said

"Oh! Look at yourself Mi-chan! Have you checked your self on a mirror because you know you don't look gorgeous anymore!" she jokes her boyfriend who just snorts.

"I can be gorgeous anytime Fuuko." He said defending his part.

"Oh really!" Fuuko said as she nears her boyfriend and hugs him tightly and said sweetly "Mi-chan! Please! Have some time to relax."

Mikagami let out a heavy sigh. She knows that he can't resist her whenever she does this.

"Okay" he said softly before giving his girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"Yipee!!! Arigatou Koiishi!" Fuuko jumps with joy on her face. She hugs him tighter than ever.

"You are irresistible." Tokiya said as he drugs his self on her smell. Her lavender smell.

**_all the times I have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
coz I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again  
_**

"Where do you want to go?" Tokiya asked his girlfriend. She circles her arms on his waist as they exit Tokiya's office. Tokiya's officemates sigh seeing the two at their sweet mode.

"Hmm… I wanna go along the sea shore." She said as they enter Tokiya's car.

"Okay" he replied as he turns on the engine. They silently drove the bored street of Tokyo where everybody is preparing for New Year's Eve celebration.

"I brought some food here if ever will get hungry." Fuuko faced him with a gentle smile on his face.

"Good" he replied as he increases the speed of his car.

Fuuko absently brushes her hair and wears her long coat. She busied her self by watching everything that they would pass by.

"Mi-chan, I'll just take a nap." Fuuko said as she gently closes her eyes.

"Okay"

It takes 2 hours and 45 minutes until they reach their final destination. Tokiya turns off the engine and slowly unbuckles his seat belt. He averted his gaze to the sleeping maiden on his side. He brushes her purple locks that hide her face from him. He gives her a one gentle peck on the lips and whispered to her "We are here now."

Fuuko gently opens her eyes "Oh! I can now feel the gentle breeze of the sea." Fuuko smiled.

Fuuko takes off her sandals and Tokiya did the same with his shoes. He loosens his tie and took off his office coat. Fuuko laughs like a kid as she runs towards the cold sea. The waves and the wind play with her. Tokiya follows her laughing girlfriend.

Fuuko went to him as he welcomes her with a hug.

"Arigatou Koiishi!" Fuuko smile

Fuuko immediately think for an idea for them to play.

"Let's have a game. Who can ever make the most beautiful sand castle will be the winner!" Fuuko said confidently as she punches her fist on the air.

"Sure!" Tokiya said in his cold tone.

"By the way, what would be the price?" Tokiya asked his girlfriend.

"If I'll win you'll gonna treat me in an Italian restaurant and if you'll win…" Fuuko said trying to think of what will be the good price.

He continued her statement and said "You'll stay at my condo for one week." And then he smiled at her which made Fuuko's face look as pale as snow.

"Don't worry! I won't harm you. I won't do something nasty. I just want to be with you for the rest of the week."

Tokiya smiled at her.

"Ahhh… let's start the game." Fuuko said at the grinning Tokiya. It is unlikely to see Tokiya grinning at her but unknown to Tokiya, Fuuko brought her digital camera with her and she takes a snap shot of Tokiya grinning like an idiot.

"Hey! Meanie!!!" Tokiya said trying to catch Fuuko who is running like a maniac. She has to save the picture before Tokiya deletes it.

"No! It's a remembrance Mi-chan!" Fuuko said trying to get away from Tokiya. She sticks out her tongue and starts to run again.

"Fuuko!!!" Tokiya chased his girlfriend who is running and laughing like a maniac.

"Bleh!"

"Get back!" Tokiya said as his veins starts to pop.

**_It's a master for melody when she calls out my name to me  
as the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes  
and I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise_**

Tokiya finally caught her by the waist as they roll over the sand. Fuuko giggled as they roll over the sand.

"Gotcha!" Tokiya said when he finally got the digi cam out of her hands.

"Oh! Mi-chan! No!!!" Fuuko said as she tries to get her camera back.

"No! Let me see it!" Tokiya smirk while he checks out some of their photos.

"Well, it doesn't look bad." He said sarcastically and added "because I look cute in any angle." He joked.

Fuuko's eyes went wide as she first hear Tokiya's first joke. Tokiya + Joke really won't rhyme.

"Wow, your first joke!" Fuuko said in amusement and end up laughing like a maniac again.

"Now! I swear not to joke again." Tokiya said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh! It's already sunset!" Fuuko said. They watch together the setting of the sun. Only the two of them are there, sitting comfortably with each other. Like they are having their own world there.

**_  
coz I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but I'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need _**

Fuuko laid on Tokiya's broad shoulder and Tokiya place his arms on her shoulder.

**_  
And I'm out of my league once again  
_**

"Are you hungry now?" Fuuko ask him.

"Kinda" he replied.

"Well good because I brought here some food for us to munch and a comforter because it's pretty cold tonight." Fuuko said as she gets the stuffs the she brought out from the car. Tokiya was pretty amused with his girlfriend. He didn't notice that she places those stuffs inside his car without him knowing it.

"How do those stuffs get in there?" Tokiya asked her.

"Remember, I duplicated your car keys. Gosh, you are getting old Mi-chan!" Fuuko joked as she unpacked their food.

"Oh! Yeah I forgot." Tokiya said scratching his head like a child.

"Let's eat!" Fuuko said giving Tokiya a piece of cake.

They silently eat their dinner and Fuuko will casually blurt a joke that would made smile while eating.

_**it's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way  
**_

Fuuko shivers as the cold wind brushes her exposed arms. Tokiya wraps his office coat to her so that she won't get cold. He also makes a bonfire to provide heat and warm for them.

_**all the times I have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
**_

They just stayed there whole night. Chatting, talking and playing like kids. Splashing water with each other, they didn't mind if they'll get sick or not! They just enjoyed being with each other till dawn.

"Oh! There will be a fireworks display near here!" Fuuko said checking her wrist watch.

"Oh! Really! It's already 12:59." Tokiya said also checking his wrist watch but he averts his gaze to Fuuko she smiled to him and said "Happy New Year Mi-chan!" and their lips met. Beautiful Fireworks were flown out from the sky. Different colors and shades but the shades on Tokiya's face won't much any color nor feeling.

They broke apart and Fuuko casually laid her head on his shoulder and she immediately fallen as sleep.

"She is really exhausted"

Tokiya brushes those purple strands out of her face. The light from the fireworks glows elegantly on her face.

He kisses her fore head and muttered "Thanks for being special. Aisheteru…"

_**coz I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but I'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again**_

**oOo**

**The End**

**10:59 am... January 1, 2007**

* * *

****

**Aoi-chan:**

Hope you like it. Gomen if the characters were OOC. Happy New Year everyone and may the good Lord bless you as we meet 2007! Goodbye 2006! Mwah! Need some reviews!!! Just push the lovely button there and make the little girl here happy!!! waves mwah!


End file.
